


Don't pretend that you don't want me.

by skyblue993



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Cuddling, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "Listen to me very carefully Jude. If we play our cards just right, he'll be yours by the end of this weekend.”





	1. Chapter 1

"So, uh, Jude, about this camping trip-"

"Taylor, for the thousand time. I will not be your big spoon in the tent  _again._ "

Jude quickly cuts her off with a roll of his eyes. Taylor just crosses her arms against her chest, eyebrow raised in outrage and a judgmental finger pointed at Jude as she snarls. "Okay. First of all. Last time, I was cold-"

"You heard the noise of what you seemed so convinced was a bear allegedly coming for us and  _begged_ me to protect you from his, how did you call them?  _Nasty jaws?_ "

"I was cold!" Taylor groans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Jude just shook his head in response, the corner of his lips tugging in an amused smile as Taylor lets out a melodramatic sigh, " _Anyway._ There's something you should probably know."

"Okay. I'm listening."

Taylor reserves him a long look, almost as she's studying his features, before spilling it out. "It's about Connor."

Jude absolutely pretends that the name doesn't cause his heart to stutter in his chest. He pulls off his best, unaffected look before saying, his voice surprisingly even, "What about him?" Taylor's eyes never dislodge from his features as she blurts out,

 _"He's bringing someone."_  

 

  ***  

Jude also brings someone because he  _refuses_  to be the fifth wheel of the group not because he's feeling threatened by the presence of the cute brunette twink Connor's decided to show off for the occasion.  _Not at all._  He couldn't give less of a fuck about him. Why should he when he'd rather spend some quality time with Paul?  _Paul's a good companion,_ Jude thinks as he lets his gaze to wander off from the excited, bordering  _over ecstatic,_  look on his face to the other couple sitting right across from them around the fire.

Connor's eyes refuse to meet his own although he can tell, from the slight hint of a smile forming on his plump lips, that he's noticed Jude's staring. Jude sucks in a deep inhale of breath, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp when Connor's arm sneaks around the boy's waist, pulling him into his arms until his back is pressed against Connor's chest, enveloping his whole body in a tight embrace. Connor buries his face into his hair and inhales with something Jude recognizes as deep contentedness, his smile becoming wider where it's buried into his hair. Jude's mouth fall shut, his blank expression turns in a wince full of _disdain_ as his eyes narrow slightly almost as he's trying to burn a hole through their heads.

"You okay?" Jude's been startled by Paul's voice abruptly bringing him back onto planet Earth, his eyes wide with concern stare at his face, causing Jude to blush under the intensive gaze.

"I'm fine." Why does he suddenly sound so breathless? He clears his throat and repeats, this time with firm, less edgy tone in his voice that serves mostly to convince himself rather than Paul, "I'm fine."

Paul gives him one questioning look but doesn't press forward for an answer. He just stares at him with eyebrow raised and his lips parted almost as he's trying to push words out but decided to keep them locked inside his head. Jude shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, his eyes wandering around the people sitting around the fire almost as he's silently praying for someone to say something to break this endless, awkward silence. Almost as his prayers have been heard from the higher-ups, Taylor finally seems to get over this silence as badly as Jude, "I'm going to head in, you guys."  _Wait, no._ _This is not what Jude's been waiting for. That's the exact contrary! If Taylor leaves, they'll most likely be alone with their respective partners and that, under any circumstances, has to happen._

 Panic floods through Jude's veins as he croaks through a strangled, stuttering laugh. "It's b-barely nine pm, Tay. What are you _ninety_?"

"It's nine thirty! And  _excuse you_  but the road trip wore me the fuck out of me!”

“It wasn't that bad.” Paul pipes in, a mischievous glint in his eyes that make Jude let out a small nervous laugh from his throat. He turns his face to meet Connor's eyes piercing through his own, his arms loosened around the boy's waist.

“Oh wasn't it? You probably haven't noticed since you're not the one that had to endure with your." She points her finger at Paul, then at Jude. "-Performance of the whole Spice girls catalog for two hours straight!"

"It's a classic, Taylor." Jude tells her, completely unable to keep himself from laughing at the way Paul starts humming _'Wannabe'_ under his breath with the sole purpose to piss Taylor off. Jude fights back a smile to creep over his features before he finally caves in, his lungs burning as he sings along to Paul's well-tuned voice to the notes of the song. Because he's dedicated to the cause, not because he's desperately trying to avoid the blazing look Connor's throwing at him right now from across the fire pit.

Screw him, Jude thinks only half bitterly as he lets his head to fall against Paul's shoulder. _Why should he even care since he showed up with someone else?_ _  
_

 

They go canoeing, the following day. Paul offers to do all the work since, as he repeatedly reminds Jude, Jude's so scrawny that could be used as an oar. "I'm not that skinny!" Jude laughs, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he sits down in the canoe. Connor and the boy Jude doesn't care enough to even memorize his name, walk past them and of course, Connor can't refrain himself from stealing one long glance at sitting boy from over his shoulder. Jude lets out an internal sigh, wondering. When will this end? Only when they're finally alone on the canoe, wandering over the immensity of the clear lake, Paul breaks the silence, asking. "Will this still go on for long?"

Jude doesn't reply to the inconvenience --yet absolutely _legit-_ \- question in favor of bird watching.

"Why can't you just tell him?" Paul insists, clearly unaffected by Jude's attempts to escape from the horde of questions. There's just so much of attempts that Jude's able to dodge, so he just groans, waving his hands in the air in a melodramatic gesture, "Are you blind? He's here with someone." Jude's hand unconsciously comes to rest for the slightest moment over his pounding heart. "Someone he doesn't give a fuck about." Paul points out. "Have you missed last night when he was staring at your profile so _hard_ that his s'mores burnt?"

Okay, that was true but. "Okay but if he was interested in me he _wouldn't_ have brought someone else."

"He probably brought someone else because you brought someone else!" Paul argues, a firing edge in his voice as he adds, "Jude, the boy is _dead gone_ for you. Are you really that blind?"

"It doesn't matter." Jude tells Paul, his eyes prickling all of a sudden. Jesus. Why Paul has to drag out this argument? Connor's with someone. He's with... someone he basically asked to pretend to be his date because he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Connor. There's a difference.

  
“Well if he's interested in me then he must be a hell of an actor.” Jude laughs sardonically, eliciting another deadly glare from Paul. “Since he couldn't get his hands off that dude.”

“He has a name.” Paul points out. “And, just for your information, you can fake your crush on someone but you can't fake the sexual tension in the air. Listen to me very carefully Jude. If we play our cards just right, he'll be yours by the end of this weekend.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor knows, by the light full of mischief glimmering in Taylor's eyes, that he's _royally_ screwed. It doesn't matter what his answer is gonna be. She's going to knock him down as soon as he makes up his mind. He lets himself glance, very briefly, at the boy sitting just across from him, around the fire pit. Their eyes meet and for a long heart stopping moment feels like a magic spell has just fallen on them. He stares with slaw jacked expression across his face at the way Jude's lips part just slightly, releasing a short puff of air, his adam apple bobbing in his throat as he waits for Connor to make a decision. Connor gives a long intake of breath before he finally croaks in a weak, breathless voice. _"Dare."_

Taylor's mouth twitches upwards in a smirk as she pretends to think of a dare worthy of her prize. Then she speaks with a fake innocent pitch in her voice. "I dare you to draw Jude."

That's worse than any dare Connor feared for two simple reasons. First of all, he can't draw, like, at all! His teacher in elementary school refused to hang his drawings in the back of the class. Said they were demeaning to the art form. Mr. Jensen was an epic asshole that hated kids but _still._ He had a point. _He still has a point._ Besides, draw Jude out of all people? He could as well throw himself headfirst in the fire pit at this point. That's the only way to escape from this sad, miserable fate. He realizes.

"Here." Taylor absolutely loves to help a friend out when it comes to difficult times. She grins as she pulls out a piece of paper from her bag along with a pen. "Grace us with your magic touch, _Michelangelo_."

Connor has two options left at this point to avoid this disaster. Gently excusing himself with the excuse of a bathroom of just tell Taylor off, well aware of how bad Connor's at drawings and how catastrophic would be to him be staring at Jude's doe eyes and endearing profile, every part of him screaming _perfection_ as he attempts to draw something that's not a stick man sitting on a tree trunk.

 

"It's okay, Connor." Everyone's eyes snap on him, jerking him awake from the moment of daze. Jude's staring at him with concern and embarrassment filling his eyes as he breathes out. "You don't have to."

Taylor gapes at him, eyebrow raised in bewilderment before addressing her severe gaze back to Connor, "Uh, yes you do?! _Don't listen to him_. He doesn't make the rules. That's your dare and you can't chicken out of it."

"But Connor can't-" Jude starts, shutting up as soon as Taylor's strikes one of her most acclaimed murderous looks.

"Can you all just shut up?" Connor spits out, his eyes flickering from the piece of paper to Jude's face. "I'm _attempting_ to draw a man and you all are distracting as fuck."

Jude squirms indecently on his seat, his eyes constantly flickering from Connor's face whenever he lowers down his gaze on the piece of paper to Taylor's face sparkling with smugness. Jude's sure his face has reached a higher degree of burn than the fire itself as he stays completely still and lets Connor stare at his face for a long moment before his gaze falls back on the piece of paper, his eyes narrowing just slightly as he adds to his masterpiece the final touch.

Connor doesn't let out a single word, not even a breath, as he hands the draw over to Jude who takes it with trembling fingers and heart rocking wild in his chest. Paul peeks at it from over Jude's shoulder, biting on his bottom lip as to refrain an amused laugh to break free. "It's--"

"It sucks." Connor concludes for him with a heavy sigh. "You can say it..."

It's definitely not something worthy to be hung at Louvre but for whatever reasons, despite looking more like an accurate graphic representation of the tree he's sitting on more than a portrait of him, Jude can't bring himself to look away from it when the awareness that, despite Connor's very low drawing skills, he still did it. _For him._

"I-" Jude starts, never looking up from the drawing. He gapes at air for a brief moment, then he gulps, knowing that Connor's probably expecting something to be said in return. A sign maybe. Jude finally looks up and meet Connor's eyes from across the fire pit. He can't help the way his mouth twitches upwards in a nervous smile as he mutters softly, "I-I I really like it. Thank you, Connor."

Some of their friends gasp softly in surprise at Jude's words. Connor included who's still looking at him with mouth agape in utter shock, "R-really? You do?"

Jude nods, barely able to contain the smile to spread across and lightening his features. The moment he sees Connor's date sighing softly, with what Jude would define, _heart eyes_ staring dreamily at him, something shifts within him. Like a cloud suddenly obscuring a perfect sunny day, it all turns gray.

"When will you draw me, Con?" The boy asks while fluttering his eyelashes, an edge of fake innocence filling his voice. Connor clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks away from Jude's eyes, his loving gaze now falling on the boy sitting next to him causing Jude to feel like he's just been deprived of air to breathe. Taylor snorts, rolling her eyes and mouthing something unintelligible under her breath. Despite being fully aware of Connor's inability to make a draw out of an actual human being, Jude feels a pang of loss in his chest just imagining Connor drawing someone that isn't him despite knowing he has zero rights to feel this possession towards the boy, this rush of jealousy flooding through his veins and clouding his brain.

"I.. huh, I don't think I'm the right fit for the job.."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself." the boy flashes a bright smile that makes Jude's stomach ache as soon as Connor's eyes fix on his mouth, the corners of his lips twitching up in a small smile as he counters.

"You probably haven't seen the masterpiece I just created.."

The boy throws a side look in Jude's way, the corner of his mouth tugging in a mischievous smirk, "Maybe it was just the subject that wasn't just inspiring _enough_ to you. Maybe you need to draw someone that make your artistic juice to flow, so to speak."

Jude's eyebrows come together in a strict line as soon as the words hit him like a freaking punch in the face. How dare this kid say he's not good enough for Connor? What the fuck does he even know about him to give him the right to say that?

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Connor's eyes go wide with horror, his mouth opening in a silent gasp as he lets his eyes to flicker from Jude to his date and from his date to Jude.

"Just saying." the boy shrugs, the icy tone in his voice tempts Jude to stand up and have a word or two with the guy. _Alone_. Behind a tree where there won't be witnesses. "I _truly_ do believe in Connor's artistic flair. Have you thought that maybe the problem wasn't Connor but it's just your unappealing attire?" 

Jude jerks on his feet as soon as the words leave the boy's mouth asking with firing pitch in his voice, "How fucking dare you, man? Have you taken a look at yourself? You're so small that you could be cast for the next Smurfs movie."

"That's not cool, man." Paul snorts, his hand reaching for Jude's much to the boy's surprise. "Anyone would want to draw Jude. You know what?" He addresses to Jude, his eyes glimmering into his own while Connor witnesses the whole scene with eyes blown wide and mouth agape, completely incapacitated to step in and say something like _"that's not true."_ Or "fuck off, Billy Jean (what? Jude has still to learn his name.) _anything_ to prove him wrong, Jude realizes bitterly, fighting the tears that are forming at the corner of his eyes with each passing second of Connor idly witnessing the exchange between the boys.

Paul asks something that Jude's not quite able to catch. "-My muse, Jude?"

"Huh?"

Paul smiles, throwing his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close until his mouth is at level with his ear. Jude's heart rocks in his chest, adrenaline flooding through his veins as soon as Connor stands up on his feet, an unreadable look written all over his face when the words finally catch his ears.

"I think I brought my sketch book so, I was thinking, will you be my _muse_?"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"You don't have to look _this_ constipated, you know?"

Jude rolls his eyes, letting out a loud noise of utter discomfort from his throat. He shifts awkwardly on the chopped tree, refusing to stare too much into Paul's eyes as he works on Jude's portrait. The thought alone sends shivers down Jude's spine. Still completely baffled by the fact that someone would actually want to sketch Jude?

"I'm sorry it's just.. I don't like being stared at."

Paul raises his gaze from the piece of paper he's working on for a brief fragment of seconds, countering with brow arched, "You don't like being stared at by _me_."

"Oh, for fuck sake. Just drop it..." a deep shade of pink blush rise in his cheeks, his breath catching in his throat at the reminder of that drawing.

“I won't drop it until you two admit your feelings to each other so.. prepare for a life time of constant remarks and double entrèes.”

Jude just rolls his eyes and, as he tries to avoid Paul's eyes staring knowingly at his face, he spots a familiar face staring straight at him. His mouth falls open in a gasp, falling ass off the tree as soon as he's met by Connor's livid face staring at him like a total creep from behind a near shrub.

Jude hisses in pain, his hand coming to rub at his ass cheek as he yelps. "Jesus, Connor! You almost gave me a heart attack! What the fuck?"

The pencil drops from Paul's fingers falling with a thud on the ground. Eyebrows coming together in a deep frown. 

Connor steps out of the bush, a slight blush rising in his cheeks as he lets out a deep intake of breath. He walks to Jude and holds out his hand to help him get on his feet without saying a word. Jude just stares at him, mouth slaw jacked in confusion for a long moment before reaching for his hand. "What the hell were you doing behind that bush?"

"Probably pooping." Paul intervenes with a laugh that dies the moment he meets Jude's glare being thrown in his way.

Connor gulps down saliva before stuttering, refusing to meet Jude's eyes in favor of glancing down interestingly at the ants' path marching beneath their feet. "I.. C-can I talk to you?"

“He's kind of busy at the moment." Paul chimes in. His voice filled with what Connor can identify as plain irritation.

Connor's hesitant expression turns in a mask of cold in a matter of mere seconds before he addresses to the boy, spitting out in a breath. "I believe Jude's able to speak up with his own mouth."

Paul just stares back blankly, words leaving his mouth in a rush. "Oh, Jude's able to do a lot of things with his own mouth..."

Jude's eyes go wide in horror as soon as the words leave Paul's mouth. His mouth falls open in shock as he watches the order in the universe get brutally shaken to its core.

"Paul!"

Paul's still smirking when Connor basically marches towards him on livid steps and throws his sketch book on the ground. 

He lets a choked gasp when fingers hooks in the collar of his shirt, lifting him up until their faces are mere inches apart.

"Wow." Paul gives a low, breathless chuckle at the way Connor's growling in his face. "Didn't know you were into me, man. That's kinda flattering. Really."

"What the hell's up your ass, Connor?" Jude asks him, his voice cracking on a gasp when Connor's face turn to glare at him the moment he sees Jude approaching the two boys with concern mixed to fear written all over his face

"Probably just not your dick, J-." Paul's words get cut off on a wounded moan when Connor's grip tightens on his collar, muttering under his breath.

"Wash your mouth before talking like this to Jude."

Jude's mind is too wrapped in trying to understand what's happening to elaborate the protective yet unnecessarily possessive tone filling Connor's voice.

"And what gives you the right to tell me how should I or should I not be talking to Jude? As far as I am concerned you have a date--"

"That you tried talking into hooking up with you ,  _last night_." Connor concludes for him through a bitter laugh. Silence suddenly owns the place after the bomb's been dropped. He realizes he's actually spat those words out only when his eyes settle on Jude's for a very long moment. Jude's completely pale in the face, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp as he lets those words to wash over him, looking suddenly small and vulnerable like he's just been slapped _hard_ in the face. His heart aches at the heart broken look flashing across his features before flickering back to Paul's face, who doesn't look so smug anymore. He's flushed in the face maybe by Connor's grip on his collar or the fact that he's been caught with hands in the cookies jar. Probably _both_. Jude's eyes finally snap back from the waves of thoughts flooding through his mind and gives one, long look at the boys standing across him. He gives a long, weary inhale of breath, visibly tired in the face before announcing through a shaky breath, "I..I think I'm going to head back.”

None of them utter a word out. Not to even mention that's barely seven pm. They just let him walk away from the mess they've both caused.

 

Connor keeps twisting and turning in the darkness of the tent all night long.

  
"Is something wrong?"

Connor rolls over on his side over the sleeping bag, his gaze flickers over Daniel's face taking in the concern and the slightest hint of symphatic writtern across his features. Connor's eyes fall shut, his breath coming short, almost breathless for a long moment as he's trying to force the words out. He's almost sure he's not going to make it but in the end, he just hears himself admit, "I love him.."

There's a long pregnant moment falling on them in the tent where they just look into each other's eyes without uttering a single word or noise and Connor's pretty much sure Daniel's gonna slap him for leading him on this whole time. He closes his eyes. Almost as he's waiting for that slap to come but instead he just hears Daniel breathe out, "Oh."

Connor's eyes flutter open and his chest feels ten pounds lighter when he feels Daniel reach for Connor's hand, brushing his finger over the palm. He elicites a strangled laugh to come out of Connor, his eyes fluttering open and locking with Daniel's in the comforting quieteness of the tent.

Daniel doesn't look mad but he looks like he's been knowing this whole time.

"I know.. it sounds weird." Connor admits, his chest lifting heavily with every heavy breath he takes.

"It's not weird, Connor." Daniel smiles. "You are in love."

And It sounds so simple, so _easy_. _Yes, tell him;_ His heart goes along with Daniel's suggestion although his mind races with the worst case of scenario and it's enough to shatter Connor's heart to its core when he thinks of pouring his feelings out, let Jude know. It makes his heart feel fragile like a crystal vase, unable to imagine the damages it would cause if it happened to get shattered in pieces.

"I just never said it out loud.." Connor admits with voice low, before adding. "Neither to myself.. or to Jude."

"You should." Daniel suggests him softly. Connor can't even begin to describe how scary it feels to open up his heart to someone. Especially if that someone is Jude. It's the hardest thing he's ever thought of doing.

“I'm scared..”

“I know. It is scary to open your heart to someone. I agree.” Daniel tells him, gently rubbing his fingers in circles over his Palm. “But is it really _scarier_ than not know?”

“No.” Connor replies honestly. “It isn't.”

“Then _go_ get him, Connor Stevens.”

“Now?”

Daniel rolls his eyes at the hesitant tone in Connor's voice. He pulls his hand back and push Connor up by his arm off the sleeping bag, an autoritative tone in his voice as he orders him. “Yes. _Now!_ ”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Make sure to read chapter 3 since I updated this fic twice today :)

 “Jude?” Connor calls him softly, crouching down before Jude's tent. He's tempted to call him on his phone or text him to come outside but what if Jude's sleeping?

“Jude? Can you--” Breath catches in his throat when someone zips the tent down, Paul's sleepy face –Much to Connor's chagrin-- pops out, muttering under his breath.

“What on Earth do you want, man? Look. You are cute but you are not my type, okay?

Connor sighs, rolling his eyes a little bit, “Can you tell Jude to meet me outside?” Then, just because he's feeling kind of guilty for waking him up in the middle of the night, he adds “Please?”

Paul doesn't even flinch. He gives a yawn and says, “He left man.”  
“What?”

It's.. It's impossible. Jude left? When? How?

“Y-You let him leave? All by himself?”  
Paul just shrugs, “I tried to bring back some senses into his head but he almost bit my head off.”

Connor's on his feet in a heart beat. He ignores Paul's voice calling his name in favor of running towards the path that leads to the parking lot. Or at least, down the path, he remembers to lead to the parking lot.

 

The only source of lighting Connor can rely on is the phone's flashlight. He's scared. Well Not for himself. Well, okay. Maybe just a little bit for himself. It's not like If a wolf suddenly jumped out intentioned to eat him alive he would have a higher chance to survive than Jude, but, he's literally trembling like a leaf at the thought of Jude being lost in here. All alone. Left to his own device. What if he can't find his way to the parking lot? What if a bear suddenly wakes up for a midnight snack? What if Jude's in a real danger? He's wandering around a chopped tree Connor's sure he's walked past it for like four time in the last twenty minutes when suddenly, he hears a well-known voice screaming for help. His body freezes for a moment before, like being fueled by gasoline, it starts moving on its own accord and runs at the speed of light towards the voice. There's a small, hidden route behind some shrubs that leads him to a still undiscovered path that overlooks the immense lake.

"Jude?"

He hears something resembling a muffled whine of pain in the distance and runs towards it until he can clearly see Jude, doubled over in pain, his hand clutching around his ankle. Connor's eyes go wide with panic as he races towards the boy, whose face is completely covered in tears. Connor steps forward until he's kneeling before Jude, his fingers gently settling the damages beneath Jude's distressed gaze.

“C-Connor wh-what are you doing here? H-How did you find me?”

Connor lets out a small wounded moan as soon as he feels the swelling beneath his fingers.

“Shit. It's sprained.”

 

“Great.” Jude whines, wiping some tears with the back of his sleeve and sniffing softly at the way it hurts just slightly whenever Connor applies the slightest pressure on the swelling, “Just great.”

Connor's eyes lift from the ankle and meet his own, his heart constricting at the sight of tears welling in Jude's eyes. He doesn't want Jude to cry. Ever.

“Come on.” Connor sighs, gesturing him to hop on his back. He notices Jude's cheeks turning crimson at the gesture. “Jude.”

“Seriously? Are you going to carry me all the way on your back?”

“Jesus, Jude. Could you just hop on my back?”

  
Jude gives a strangled laugh before settling on Connor's back just like he asked.

The way back to the tent site on Connor's back is kinda awkward but doesn't discourage Jude from lacing his arms around Connor's neck and bury his face into the soft fabric of Connor's hoodie. He closes his eyes and lets his nostrils to flair and breathe Connor's scent. 

"Jude? We are here." 

Jude's eyes snap open not even realizing he's drifted off over the five minutes walk to their tents. Connor doesn't let him go until they're right outside Jude's tent.

 

 

*** 

 

"Wow, that was some plot twist." 

Jude hums softly in agreement, staring at his fiddling fingers. Being alone with Connor in _his_ tent is something he'd never get accustomed to. Not even in a million years.

"So, huh, our dates were having sex-"

"Can we not?” Jude spits out, his eyes squeezed shut as he breathes out slowly. “I'm trying really fucking hard to erase that image from my mind. Thank you _very_ much."

"Okay.. okay. Calm your tits, Jude."

Jude pulls off an incredulous face, his nose flaring in almost disgust. "Why aren't _you_ pissed? They were fucking-"

"I know." Connor sighs, flopping on his back on his blue sleeping bag with a loud thud. "I was there, remember?"

The frown Jude's currently sporting does nothing but grow wider across his features, "Well, then why are you this calm? I mean, As far as I can remember you were going to throw Paul headfirst in the lake for _trying_ to hook up with Daniel-"

Connor abruptly cuts his words off, "What? No, _I wasn't._ "

"Huh, yeah?" Jude gives an exhausted laugh, his eyes wide as he remarks, "I'm _positive_ you were about to bite his head off at some point." 

Connor frowns cause... it's not what happened. Not in the slightest. He wasn't jealous of Paul hitting on Daniel. He was livid because cause Paul hit on Daniel while being _Jude'_ s date!

Realization hits him like a brick wall. 

"This is why you were trying to run away?"

Jude's lips part in a silent gasp, his cheek tingeing pink as he stutters out, "W-what?"

Connor can't help the smile forming at the corners of his mouth. The answer he needed is clear as day. "This is why you-- oh my God! Jude!"

"I'm not following you right now, Connor.." Jude admits, suddenly avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"I wasn't. I wasn't jealous of Paul hooking up with Daniel!"

"Okay." Jude tells him, still refusing to make eye contact with Connor in favor of staring interestingly at his fiddling (and very sweaty) hands. "I hear you..." 

If it wasn't for Connor's finger lifting his chin up, Jude would have probably avoided looking at him for the rest of the night. It takes his breath away the sudden closeness of their bodies. Jude's still sitting on what's supposed to be Daniel's sleeping bag but Connor's not sitting on his own anymore. He's crouched in front of him, his eyes staring intensively into his own and his face's so close that Jude's able to smell Connor's delicious scent. Jude kinda wants to bury his face into his neck and snuggle against him all night long.

" _You do not_. You do not understand how much self-restraint I had to pull off in order to not perform a pro bono _plastic surgery_ on him with my bare hands. You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you this whole weekend.." 

"Connor..." Jude truly sounds like he's on a verge of a breakdown. His voice low and trembling as he finally allows himself to take a look at the boy that makes his heart go crazy every single day of his life.

"T-Then why? W-why did you bring him? W-why c-couldn't you just say something?"

The thought sends a sad light sparkling in Connor's eyes. "I.. I had to w-when Taylor told me you were coming with someone. I'm such a freaking masochist cause I knew how hurt I'd be seeing you with someone else but.. I needed to be with you this weekend. I.. Even though you were with him I-"

"I know." Jude cuts him off gently, brushing his fingers against Connor's cheek. "I only b-brought him c-cause Taylor told me you were going to bring someone. S-she played us Connor."

Connor gives an affirmative nod of his head, letting a soft sigh against Jude's lips. 

"S-so.. d-do you like me?"

Connor shakes his head. Then, before sending Jude in another fit of ugly tears, Connor says, "I don't just like you. Jude, I'm in love with you."

Jude punches him in the shoulder, smiling brightly through the haze of tears. "You scared me, you asshole!"

"This is not how I imagined your response was going to be." Connor laughs.

"I am in love with you too."

Connor gives a small whimper, his gaze falling on Jude's parted lips before murmuring under his breath, "Okay now that is settled, have I told you how badly I wanted to kiss you?"

Jude lets his eyelids to heavily fall shut, pleading softly, “Then do it _. Please,_ Connor. Do it.”

 

They're both smiling from cheek to cheek when finally all the inches between their lips are finally erased. Connor's fingers gently cup him by the back of his neck as to keep him close. Jude doesn't mind a bit, his fingers clutch around the soft material of Connor's hoodie, his other hand cupping his cheek. 

Connor's the typical jock but from the way he's always looked or talked to Jude, Jude knew that if he was going to be lucky enough to kiss him someday, Connor would have moved his lips slowly, gently against his own. He's never imagined to be rushed but always this soft, almost reverent brushes of lips against each other. Then Connor softly bites on his bottom lip and slowly darts his tongue out to soothe the sting and the calmness is slowy starting to fade and turn into something more frantic, more eager. The desire to bite and explore each other's mouths as much and as long as possible leaves the both of them panting and smiling like loons into each other's mouth. 

"Shit. My foot hurts like a bitch." 

Connor beams at the way Jude can't stop smiling despite the throbbing pain. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into his arms. "Come here."

Connor gently lays Jude's body down on his sleeping bag and then he settles down next to him. Jude closes his eyes, letting out a soft sigh almost like he can't believe he's actually here, with Connor. Finally with Connor. He rolls on his side and Connor's welcoming his body with arms wide open as an invitation to cuddle up against him. Jude flops down against his chest, his ear resting on Connor's heart, currently pounding like crazy.

"Is this for me?" Jude asks him, a teasing edge in his voice that causes a slight blush to creep over his cheeks.

"Just sleep, Jude."

"I'll take it as a yes." Jude chuckles softly, his eyes fluttering shut at the gentle ministration of Connor's fingers carding through his hair.

When the only sound in the tent is Jude's soft snoring, Connor smiles into his hair. "It has always been _for you_."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
